


Una in perpetuum (Together Forever)

by MelodyAZ



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Friendship, Gen, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Multi, Physical Disability, Relationship(s), Reunion, Sexy, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyAZ/pseuds/MelodyAZ
Summary: After a series of assassination attempts, Dorian Pavus is shocked to discover one of the bodyguards Maevaris arranged to shadow him is  Kyle Trevelyan, his former lover whom has not seen  for five years. After a heated confrontation; Dorian painfully realizes how poorly he reacted to Kyle’s loss of his hand and forearm but is angry that their reunion ends without any closure. Deciding to go to Kirkwall, Dorian is encouraged by Maevaris Tilani,  Zevran Arainai and the Hero of Ferelden  to follow his heart by any means necessary.Author Note:Latin language used for Tevene and Dream/Flashback in Italics





	1. Chapter 1

“I do _not_ need bodyguards watching me Mae,” Dorian griped as he paced around the room. “I dealt with those last assassins perfectly on my own and we dealt with those other ones together. And if I recall correctly, you said it was fun.”  
“It was,” Maevaris agreed. “But I do not want to take any chances. We have made remarkable strides these past few years and we have enemies. We cannot afford to be complacent.” 

“I’ll be a martyr then,” Dorian scoffed as he picked up his goblet. “You know how I always wanted to be immortalized in marble.”  
“Dorian,” Maevaris glared. “You know very well the Lucerni is walking a fine line. Yes our power has grown but we cannot afford to take it for granted. If anything happens to either of us, everything we have accomplished would cease to exist. Do you really want that?” 

“No,” Dorian admitted as he sank into a chair. But do I get to meet them?”  
“Of course,” Maevaris smiled and looked toward the doorway.” 

Turning, he saw an elf and a human woman enter the room and immediately got up from the chair.  
“Dorian, this is Zevran Arainai and Miranda Cousland Arainai.” 

“Maker!” Dorian stifled a gasp. Zevran and Miranda bowed and smiled. 

“Its an honor to finally meet you Magister Pavis,” Miranda said. 

“The new leader of the Crows and the Hero of Ferelden…” Dorian shook their hands. “I am honored. And please, call me Dorian.” 

“They also killed Magister Caladrius during the Blight,” Maevaris added. 

Dorian sighed as he remembered celebrating with his father when the news arrived about Caladrius. While his father did not share his views, he was also not an extremist. He had also voiced his dissent regarding the Venatori during the Inquisition which made Dorian believed was one of the many reasons he was assassinated.  
“He was a very...unpleasant man,” Zevran recalled. 

“He was a pompous jackass,” Maevaris seethed at the memory. “You did Tevinter a favor.” 

“So I take it you are no longer a Warden?” Dorian looked at Miranda. “I remember you sent the inquisitor a letter.” 

“My quest was indeed successful,” Miranda smiled. “I am free and finished with the Wardens. My actions have made me a pariah to some but I was always a bit of an outcast long before I was a Warden so it doesn’t bother me.” 

“And of course I helped sealed her reputation by marrying her,” Zevran chuckled. “I’m just happy your brother is so open minded.” 

“Of course he is love,” Miranda kissed him. “Fergus caused his own scandal with his first marriage and then caused an even greater scandal with his second marriage. We Couslands do not follow tradition.”

“ What did he do to cause so much scrutiny?” Dorian asked. 

“My brother’s first wife was the daughter an Antivan Noble Diplomat and after the massacre of our family, it was assumed Fergus would remarry and his wife would be from a prominent Ferelden family.” 

“Fergus is a man who follows his own path,” Zevran said as he helped himself to a drink. 

“My brother fell in love with the daughter of a Nevarran diplomat,” Miranda explained. “Natasha. She's actually a distant cousin of Seeker Cassandra. We have a niece, and two nephews. And she actually encouraged Fergus to create a memorial for his first wife and son after the Memorial for my father and mother’s memorial was unveiled." 

“Your brother was very lucky to have found a compassionate woman,” Maevaris said approvingly. 

"Yes he is," Miranda smiled. "I love her like a sister." 

“I love them too. And I must say, I really enjoy being called Uncle Zev,” Zevran smiled.

"And you love spoiling them," Miranda caressed his cheek.

“Well I’m still considered a pariah in some parts, so let me just say, it is a pleasure to know I am not alone,” Dorian bowed. “I must say though I am surprised to see a woman of your station working as an assassin.” 

"Dorian, ” Miranda smiled. “I witnessed first hand, what happens when one becomes complacent. Rendon Howe had been plotting the demise of my family for years. I’ve seen the evil people are capable of. Wasn't your father assassinated when you were at the Council of Heralds?" 

"Yes," Dorian agreed and looked away. "And I dealt with them in a similar fashion you dealt with Howe." 

"We also do not accept every job. And usually it is the person who seeks us out that needs to be dealt with.”  


"That is certainly true at times," Maevaris chuckled. 

We’re actually more in the business of training agents for the various noble houses of Thedas now,” Zevran explained. “Your situation was a…. rare exception.” 

“The people of Thedas know the strides you have made improving your country,” Miranda smiled. “And we merely want to help make sure Tevinter stays on that path.” 

“Varric _recommended_ them to me Dorian,” Maevaris said. 

Dorian let out a sigh. He had not seen Varric since he arranged for that ship to take him back to Tevinter after the final fight he had with Kyle. And for years they did not speak. All his friendships ended up a casualty of his severed relationship with Kyle. Losing them hurt as much as losing Kyle. Nearly six months ago however; Varric started corresponding with him and as every letter had gotten warmer and friendlier making the heaviness in his heart disappear. 

“So you consulted with him?” Dorian looked Maevaris 

“Actually, there was an attempt on his Varric's several weeks after the first attempt on yours.” 

“Is he alright? Does that mean…..” Dorian felt his heartbeat against his chest.  
“Yes and Kyle is fine too Dorian,” Mae said gently. 

“Lord Trevelyan pretty much helped Varric and his people clean up Kirkwall,” Zevran smiled. 

“Kyle is quite talented,” Miranda added.  
“You met him?” Dorian looked at her. 

“Yes,” Miranda nodded. “Varric was holding a ball and wanted the Hero of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Inquisitor together. And I wanted to meet Kyle considering I wasn’t able to help him during the Inquisition. He’s very charming. Along with Hawke,he’s become like another brother. We share a passion for dirty jokes, good wine, chocolate and board games. We also share in the loathing of our notoriety.” 

“They really hate their titles,” Zevran chuckled. “And you should see it when the three legends of Thedas drink together.” 

“We sort of share a bond due to what we went through,” Miranda explained 

“I imagine you do,” Dorian stifled a sigh and looked away. He had not seen Kyle since the last fight they had. As his ship was about to set sail for Tevinter, a messenger arrived with a wooden box. He knew it was over between them upon opening the box and seeing the sending crystal. 

During the trip home, he rarely ventured out of his cabin. By the time the ship had docked, he was so ill that Maevaris brought him back to her estate where he stayed for nearly a month. Afterwards he went on with his life and his duties as magister in order to forget. 

“Im relieved Varric and Lord Trevelyan are safe,” Dorian looked at them. “Just how do we go about this? You can’t both be guarding me.” 

“Actually, Miranda has been with me Dorian,” Maevaris smiled. “She helped me thwart one attempt on my life and managed to immobilize the assailant so I could deal with him.”  
“And why am I just hearing about this now?” Dorian folded his arms.  
“You had enough on your plate and I did _not_ want to worry you.” 

“Just how long have you been here?” Dorian looked at Zevran and Miranda and they both turned to Maevaris.  
“They have been here for a about two months Dorian. 

Raising a brow, he looked at them and especially studied Miranda. Now that he was paying attention, she did not have the typical Ferelden complexion he remembered and her hair was styled in a similar way many Tevinter women had theirs arranged.  
“I helped Miranda so she could... blend in,” Maevaris explained. “I’ve had papers made so that she is known as Alexia Tilanni, a distant cousin.” 

“Tevinter socolate est optima,” Miranda smiled. “Maevaris also taught me some Tevine to get around.”  
“I see that,” Dorian nodded. “Now I know all those times you declined my dining invitations you were hosting Miranda and Zevran.” 

“Don’t be jealous,” Maevaris chuckled. “You know how I always wanted a little sister to spoil. And Miranda and Zevran have been a joy to entertain. I’m going to arrange it so they have full diplomatic status after we deal with this assassin business.”  
“And we look forward to when we can become your official guests Maevaris,” Miranda smiled 

“So,” Dorian looked at Zevran. “Will you be my personal food taster as well? Will you be checking all privies before I have to take a piss? Surely you can’t be the only one guarding me. These people who want me dead are very powerful.” 

“I have a partner,” Zevran said as he set his goblet down. “He prefers to.... lurk in the shadows.” 

“I hope you are both capable of withstanding Tevinter music,” Dorian folded his arms. 

“Let me assure you we are _more_ than capable,” Zevran smiled. 

_“Kaffas!”_ Maevaris slammed her goblet down on the table and glared at Dorian. “ _Stop_ being a snob. Zevran and his partner are more than capable. They saved your ass at Magister DeLeon’s ball.”

“What!? That was the evening I ended things with….” Dorian paused. 

A year after the end of his relationship with Kyle; he had ran into Rilienus. He shared his passion about reforming Tevinter and they talked for hours. That same night, Rilienus shared his other passions as well and for awhile it was good but eventually Dorian learned that reality would _never_ be like the fantasy he had. 

He wanted Rilienus to live openly with with him. He wanted to be part of an established couple...to be an example for all of Tevinter. Unfortunately, Rilienus was not as open as he was and still wanted to indulge in the private sex clubs that most noblemen went to. He wanted Dorian to join him. 

They ended things amicably at the courtyard of Magister DeLeon’s estate during his ball. 

His time with Kyle gave him self worth. He no longer wanted meaningless encounters. He wanted a friend, a lover, a soulmate, someone he could wake up next to and grow old with. 

“You saved me?” Dorian looked at them. 

“And your gentleman,” Miranda said gently. “There were a half dozen assassins lurking in the bushes. I was at the party disguised as a servant. I caught a few of them using the kitchen as an entry and exit point and signaled Zevran and his partner when I saw you heading for the door that lead to the courtyard.” 

“I guess I should say thank you,” Dorian said embarrassingly. “No thanks are needed. We did what we had to do to protect you,” Zevran set his goblet down.

“And at great expense,” Dorian chuckled.  
“They are doing this gratis,” Maevaris folded her arms. 

“You could say I'm being paid in chocolate. Tevinter chocolate is much better than Orlesian chocolate,” Miranda winked.  


"Of course its better," Maevaris set her goblet down. "They dilute their chocolate to the point that everything they create with it tastes the same. I am honored that you enjoy our chocolate and it will be a pleasure to send crates of it to Highever, Kirkwall, and Antiva."

"“You have an estate in Kirkwall?” Dorian asked.  
“Yes,” Zevran nodded. “ We mostly use it as a stopover during our travels though.”  
“And it will be my brother’s residence when he makes a visit to the Free Marches next year,” Miranda set her goblet down. “I think Varric gets a kick out of seeing me beat Hawke and Kyle at Wicked Grace when we come to Kirkwall when we're in town”.  
“I certainly enjoy watching you beat them,” Zevran reached over and kissed Miranda’s cheek.  
"And then you had your own fun with them to cheer them up after their devastating loss," Miranda chuckled as she traced Zevran's tattoo with a finger. 

"Wait a minute....you can't be..." 

Before he could finish Magda, his housekeeper rushed in the room with Mae’s butler, Franco right behind her.  
“What is it Magda?” Dorian rushed to her. 

“Lord Dorian! Its...Darius,” Magda said between breaths. “He had these men come in and usher us back in back to our living area. Michah demanded to know what he was doing and one of his men beat him as we were outside. Then this man came out of the bushes just as one of the men grabbed me. He killed the man that was going to hurt me and told everyone to get in their houses and to lock the doors. He told me to run here to let everyone know.

“This _can’t_ be right. Darius is been with me since I became a magister. I hired him as I hired my other servants. He's been an excellent butler.”  
“He’s making his move,” Zevran stood up.  
“He’s tired of the failed attempts,” Miranda surmised.  
“It can’t be Darius,” Dorian insisted.  
“It is _Darius_ ,” Maevaris replied. “ _Think_ about it. The man knows your schedule. He knows your habits. And _six_ attempts on your life have been thwarted.” 

“Six? Somebody has tried to kill me six times and you didn’t tell me? And I suppose Darius is related to some magister who has wanted me dead all this time.” 

“Yes Dorian,” Maevaris reached for her cape on the rack. “Recently it was discovered that Darius is an Erimond. There were some other enemies of ours who kept him hidden after his family was arrested. His people were responsible for the assassination attempts on Varric and Kyle as well as the attempts on us. Remember Magister Alerio? ” 

"Didn't he die recently?" 

"Yes he did," Maevaris smiled. "The poor man succumbed to _natural_ causes but not before he provided me with information as long as no harm came to his family." 

"Magda, do you remember anything else?" Dorian asked. 

"He mentioned your vault, my lord." She cried. “And there are men watching the grounds. The man who saved me guided me to a path he cleared near the back of our residences.” 

"He's obviously wants to cut his losses by finding anything of value," Miranda got up from her chair. 

"Or he's looking for something incriminating," Maevaris added. 

“The man who saved me...one of his arms was so cold,” Magda dropped to to her knees. 

“I’m so sorry Magda,” Dorian helped her up and to a chair then looked at the group. “Lets get over there. And if he thinks he can break into my vault, hes got a big surprise waiting for him. Now are there any more things you have _not_ told me yet?” 

“I’m sorry Dorian,” Maevaris said anxiously. “I’ve held so much back and I told him that this would be difficult.”

"It seems we have _more_ discuss later after I kill Dairus," Dorian glared as he left the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A think blanket of fog covered that area as Dorian made his way back to his estate. His home was one of the biggest estates of the area and like Maevaris’s, was surrounded by lush greenery and the main entrance was only accessible by a side road. They lived in one of the most exclusive areas of Qarinus and were not far from each other. When visiting Mae, Dorian saw no point of riding over there since they lived so close to each other. Walking was something he enjoyed. A good stroll always cleared his head and it was helping him stay focused now. 

“Fasta vass!” Dorian growled as they made their way down an overgrown side path he used when he was a child. Seeing a body in the distance, he hurried over to it. The man’s neck was broken but it was apparent he was affected by magic as well as he beared the marks of lightning damage. 

Dorian looked at Zevran, “You obviously have more than one partner. You have a mage working with you as well as a rogue.”  
“No,” Zevran shook his head. “Just the one.” 

“Dorian,” Maevaris looked helplessly at him. “I _need_ to tell you something.” 

The sound of shouting prompted them to look toward the direction it was coming from.  
“We’ll deal with them and meet you by the main entrance,” Zevran grabbed his daggers and disappeared around a corner with Miranda. 

“Something does...not feel right,” Dorian looked around again. “This magic….it feels like....but it can’t be.” 

Anger over Darius overcame him and holding his staff in a death grip, he made his way towards the estate, as Maevaris followed. After they quickly dispatched the men outside, Dorian found the door locked with a ward. 

“Darius!” Dorian yelled. “Come face me like a man.” 

As he was about to dispel the ward, the massive door blew open with such an explosive force, it came off its hinges, knocking him to the ground. 

“Dorian!” Maevaris hurried towards him and unleashed a powerful barrier that shielded them both from the fireball that hurled towards them. 

Opening his eyes, he saw the figure of man emerge from the smoke and make his way towards them. 

“So you finally know,” Darius chuckled. “And you have Maevaris with you. Good. Getting rid of both leaders of the Lucerni will cripple the party for good.”  
“Et in die comedere cacas!” Maevaris hissed as she strained to keep the barrier up. 

“You can curse me all you want,” Darius laughed. “Its too late. Your reign is over and I finally get revenge for my family. My only regret was was not being able to cut your former lover’s cock off and shove it down your throat but the inquisitor’s time will come.” 

“Actually I prefer my cock attached to my body when its between someone's lips." 

Dorian gasped as a man jumped down from the second floor balcony, to the Awning, then to the ground and lunged toward Darius as he turned. 

As he fought to stay conscious, he watched a glowing arm wrap around Darius’s neck unleashing spirit damage.  
“Don’t kill him Kyle!” Maevaris yelled as the two other men were killed by Zevran and Miranda. 

Earlier he had thought he felt the remnants of Kyle’s magic surrounding him but quickly dismissed the notion. 

Kyle released Darius and dropped him to the ground and rushed over to them. "Are you and Dorian alright?" 

“Aside from having every ounce of mana drained out of me, I’ll live,” Maevaris lived. “That door hit Dorian hard.” 

Dorian managed to open his eyes and looked up at Kyle as he tried to process everything. Magda had mentioned the man who rescued her having a glowing arm. There was the secrecy surrounding Zevran’s partner. Maevaris had been trying to tell him something. It was Kyle all along. 

“Where are Dorian’s guardsmen?” Maevaris looked around. 

“They’re dealing with the wounded,” Miranda explained. “We didn’t get there in time to save his guard captain. I’m sorry. We saved the remaining men. Some of the others are searching the woods for stragglers." 

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry about,” Maevaris said. “Would you two mind heading back to my estate? Please inform my butler of the situation. He’ll inform my guard captain and he will will assign a few men to help.” 

“Is Lord Dorian alright?” Zevran asked. 

Maevaris cradled him in her arms as Kyle knelt down. 

“He’ll be fine," Kyle reached down to touch him. " I’ve seen him get knocked back by the tail of a high dragon, get up while swearing in Tevene and then getting back to the fight to barrier us before unleashing his fireballs.” 

Dorian felt a hand touch his face as Maevaris lifted his head.  
“He has a horrible bump Kyle,” Maevaris said worriedly.  
“Hold his head for me Mae. I learned quite a bit of healing magic when I was away. I can treat him and help you get him back to your estate.” 

Dorian opened his eyes as he felt a tingling sensation around his head.  
“Amatus. You. You're...here.”  
“Go to sleep Dorian,” Kyle said gently.  
“No. I want to...so much…to say.” 

He struggled to stay awake but the need to sleep was too much for him and he soon drifted off. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

_“Amatus are you alright?”_  
_“I’m fine. What about you? Kyle took of his hand and stood up._  
_“Thank the bloody Maker,” Dorian sighed as he pulled Kyle close to him._  
_“We just finished off a bloody high dragon,” Kyle grinned as he put his arms around Dorian._  
_“I say this calls for a celebration,” Dorian brushed the hair out of his face._  
_“When we get back at Skyhold,” Kyle promised. “We’ll take a day off to celebrate.”_  
_“How about a day and a half?” Dorian suggested. “Knowing our illustrious ambassador, there will be a banquet we’ll have to attend for at least two hours.”_  
_“Its settled then. We’ll take a day and a half and I think ninety minutes is enough to spend at that banquet.”_  
_“Its good to be the Inquisitor,” Dorian chuckled as he was about to kiss Kyle._

_“Excuse me but you had help you know.”_  
_Dorian and Kyle turned to see Cassandra and Bull sitting on the ground._  
_“Of course you did the majority of the work,” Kyle said as they rushed over to them. We were just excited to bring him down.”_  
_“Oh let them have their victory Cassandra,” Bull chuckled. “I know what that feeling is like. Its even better than sex.  
“Grrrrrr,” Cassandra grumbled. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dorian sat up in bed and looked around realizing he was at Mae’s. He stumbled as he got up but made it to the door just as it opened.  
“Dorian, you have a mild concussion. You should _not_ be up.”  
“Where…. is he?” Dorian looked at Maevaris.  
“He headed back to his ship.”  
“ _Take me_ to the port...now.”  
“But Dorian…”  
_“Now._ ”  
“I will get my driver and we’ll go immediately,” Maevaris relented. “And I am _sorry_ for not telling you.” 

“Oh don’t worry, you will have plenty of time to explain everything to me once I speak to Kyle,” Dorian replied as he brushed past her

\---------------------------------- 

**To be Continued**


	2. Reunions, Regrets, and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an emotional and passionate confrontation with Kyle, Dorian realizes how much he hurt him but makes the decision to go to Kirkwall for closure but Maevaris, Zevran and Miranda make encourage him to fight for whats in his heart.

It was past midnight when they arrived at the port. The fog mingling with the light from the torches scattered around the docks cast an eerie glow across the area. 

“His ship is called the Dahlia. Its at the far end of the dock,” Maevaris broke the silence. "Its the big one that takes two berths." 

"So tell me, were you aware of Kyle becoming some sort of hybrid rogue-mage?"  
"Dorian, I swear I don't know very much. Varric told me he spent some time with the Avaar and a few months in Nevarra before returning to the Free Marches. You will have to ask him." 

“Oh I will be asking him,” Dorian didn’t even look at Maevaris as the driver helped him out of the carriage. 

Slowly he made his way to the dock and stifled a gasp when seeing the Dahlia. The ship was as big as Maevaris said and it was obviously quite new. Of course Kyle would have a ship this grand. During the Inquisition, he had the ability to turn copper into gold and because of that he left the Inquisition financially well off and his wealth continued to grow. It was obvious he made other changes with his life as well. 

As he got closer he saw men scurrying about. Dorian could feel his heartbeat as he saw Kyle come around from the other side of the dock. He was holding a sack with his good arm and immediately set it down when seeing him. 

“What are you doing here Dorian? You took a bad hit. You should be resting.” 

“You’ve been here for all this time and that's all you have to say to me?”  
“I’m glad you’re alright Dorian. My ship is preparing to set sail.” 

“That’s it? You are leaving? I suppose I should not be surprised considering the way I found my things packed for me five years ago.”  
“Dorian, there really isn’t anything to say. I’m just glad you and Maevaris will be safe to continue your work.” 

“Wait...your eyes,” Dorian looked at him. The light from the torch on the post made him realize Kyle’s eyes were no longer the vivid green they use to be from exposure to the mark. They now appeared blue but it was still too dark to fully see them.

" “They are back to their original color.”  
“Does this mean...but how...how did you do this?”  
“Yes it means I’m not going to die and let’s just say I had help from some very old magic. 

As angry as he was, Dorian wanted to rush to Kyle and hug him after that revelation.  
“And you’ve become some sort of Mage-Rogue hybrid in the process.” 

“I made some changes in my life that's all there is to it.”  
“Considering what we once meant to each other, I do think I am entitled….” 

“Dorian, you have not been in my life for almost five years, your entitlement ceased when you stopped believing in me.”  
“That’s _not_ true! I have _always_ believed in you.” 

“Please! Everything _changed_ the minute I came through that Eluvian missing my arm.” 

Dorian watched as Kyle rolled his sleeve, revealing the tip of his stump wrapped in silk and let out a heavy sigh.  
“I know I did not….handle it the way I should have and I am..." 

"Handle it? Shall I describe the times we were intimate after losing my arm. It was like....you were just going through the motions. You barely wanted to touch me." 

Unable to muster a reply, Dorian let out a heavy sigh. 

“And when I confided my fears about dying it drew you further away….” 

“My father was murdered Kyle, I was a new magister. I had responsibilities. You _know_ that.” 

“I wanted to be _there_ for you, take care of you, that _what_ people in relationships do! They take care of each other. And when I come to Tevinter as a surprise you hide me away.”  
“I was terrified something would happen to you!”  
“Bullshit! I was able to take care of myself.” 

“If you are still so angry then why did you fucking save my life then?” Dorian glared.  
“It was the _right_ thing to do.” 

“Venhedis! Your decisions for doing anything during the Inquisition were never so... basic.” 

“I would not call helping you and Maevaris as basic. If something were to happen to either of you, all the progress the two of you made would have been wiped away. And speaking of Maevaris, please do _not _blame her for not telling you about me. I made that request. It was safer that way.__

“Safer for who?” Dorian demanded.  
“For you of course. Now if you would excuse me. I need to go. There are no storms expected for the next month which means a faster journey back to Kirkwall and I need to get back. For what its worth Dorian I am glad you are alright and I do wish you well.” 

Dorian watched him pick up the sack and heads toward the ship.  
“Amatus!" 

In an instant Kyle dropped the sack, whirled around, then grabbed him, pushing him against the wall of a storage shack. He felt Kyle’s heart against his, could even smell him and the wine on his breath, but what startled him was feeling two arms ensnare him. He closed his eyes when feeling his cheek being lightly touched.  
"Please _don't_ call me that. It hurts too much." 

Kyle let him go just as he was about to touch his face and quickly turned away. Dorian watched as he grabbed the sack and head back towards the ship without looking back.  
"This is _not_ over with Amatus!" 

He watched Kyle board the ship and enter a cabin as the crew pulled up not one but two anchors. The ship started to slowly pull away and Dorian watched it as it headed out to sea. 

Feeling an arm on his shoulder he turned to see Maevaris looking at him with concern.  
"I'm alright. Are you still planning to go to Kirkwall?"  
"I'm leaving in two weeks." 

"Since the Magisterium is in recess for the time being, I will be coming with you."  
"Good," Maevaris said approvingly. "I will have plenty of seasick potions prepared." 

"He told me not to be angry at you. I am hurt though and I expect you tell me _everything_ when we get back."  
"I will," Maevaris promised. "And I am glad you are going to go to Kirkwall." 

"I have to go. Seeing him again. Its brought back that ache in my heart. You know that feeling that is a cross between agony and bliss?"  
"I know," Maevaris nodded. "I had that same feeling with Thorold. You want to see if there is still a chance." 

"I don't know," Dorian sighed. "He laid out some cold hard truths to me. I did hurt him terribly and I can now see why things ended the way they did."  
"I saw the final part of your reunion Dorian. There's still love there. I can feel it." 

"And there was passion." 

Dorian turned to see Zevran and Miranda standing a few feet away from them. 

"I'm sorry," Miranda said embarrassingly. 

"My wife is right. I should not be meddling but after seeing that little exchange I think you are very wise for deciding to go to Kirkwall."

"Did you sleep with him?" Dorian folded his arms. 

"Of course I did. The man may have lost part of his arm but he still has his cock," Zevran shrugged lightly. 

"Gentleman," Maevaris said uneasily. "Lets head back to my place so we can talk." 

"Oh, we will definitely be talking," Dorian declared as he headed back to the carriage. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"I can't believe you slept with Kyle!" Dorian paced around then looked at Miranda. "How...you can let him to do that? He is supposed to be your husband." 

"I could not say no considering how polite and charming he was," Miranda chuckled. "It was after a game of Wicked Grace. I had just beaten him and Hawke. He came up and said, "My lady, may I have the permission to fuck your husband. I gave Zevran a kiss and told him to have fun while I went off to have my own fun with Isabela." 

"Oh for the love of the Maker," Dorian sank in his chair. 

"Lord Dorian if I may interject, my wife is the love of my life. We wake up next to each other every morning and we plan to grow old together. The Maker gave us the gift of pleasure. We simply do _not_ chose sides when it comes to it. When I have a craving, I seek to be satiated. My wife feels the same." 

"And sometimes we satisfy these cravings _together_ ," Miranda winked. 

"And the next thing you will be telling me is Hawke joined you," Dorian laughed and shook his head. 

"He did," Zevran set his goblet down. "During another occasion." 

"Fasta vass," Dorian sank in his chair. 

"Dorian need I remind you that you were not with Kyle when all of this occurred?" Maevaris reminded him. 

"I know. I know," Dorian said grudgingly. "I just never figured he'd be so casual when it comes to this. When I was with him, it was only us.

"Its not like this is an everyday sort of thing," Zevran explained. "The majority of time its just me and my Miranda."  
"So you didn't join in on all this fun?" Dorian looked at Miranda.  
"As much as I would have loved to have...joined in, I _respect_ a person's boundaries and preferences. Hawke and I are business partners as well as good friends. We breed Mabari. Kyle and I are good friends and we are partners in a few business ventures." 

"And besides, Miranda and I had our own special alone time with Hawke previously," Zevran said between sips of wine 

"My beautiful wife also kept our friend Isabela at bay because she would have tried to watch," Zevran chuckled. 

"I know how to make her distracted," Miranda laughed. 

"I believe we're digressing from the original topic," Maevaris set her goblet down hard on the table and looked at Dorian. "And I'm rather surprised you have not realized the difference between you and Kyle."  
"What do you mean?" Dorian looked at her. 

"You tried to duplicate what you had with Kyle with Rilienus while Kyle's attitude toward relationships grew more casual. Doesn't that strike you as being odd?"  
"He's afraid of being hurt," Dorian realized. 

"Varric has mentioned a few things," Maevaris poured herself another drink. "He said Kyle divides his time between his estates in Kirkwall and Ostwick. Aside from a couple of encounters, he prefers staying at his mansion. He does attends Varric's Wicked Grace parties and reluctantly attends a Ball when Varric asks. He does _not_ have a reserved room at the Rose. " 

"Kyle and I had the one night together and one with Hawke and what I experienced was a man wanting to feel accepted for who he is. He didn't want to be treated different just because he lost his hand and part of his arm. He was not just there to seek pleasure, he wanted to give and I must tell you the man knows how to give as well as recieve. It was a very enjoyable night for the three of us and we parted as friends afterwards," Zevran picked up his goblet. 

"I admit I did not handle the loss of his arm as well as I should have," Dorian sighed.  
"No you did _not_ ," Maevaris agreed. 

"I distanced myself from him when I should have been there for him."  
"Yes you should have," Maevaris folded his arms. "I remember how you treated him when he surprised you with a visit. I was honestly surprised you two stayed together after that. It was a romantic, loving gesture and the way you reacted was terrible. If I had been him, I would have ended things _then_!" 

"I thought you were on my side!" Dorian exclaimed. "And you know I was concerned for his safety."  
"Dorian you _forget_ who you are talking to," Maevaris glared at him. 

"Alright! I made mistakes but why did he get to keep all our friends? I lost Kyle and I lost all of my friends. How fair is that?"  
"It definitely was not fair," Maevaris agreed. "And you _need_ to tell him when you see him. Dorian I am sorry for being harsh but sometimes that is the _only_ way to get through to you." 

"Dorian from what we witnessed tonight, that was _not_ a man who hates you. What I saw was a man afraid of getting hurt and fighting his feelings," Miranda turned to him. 

"If you truly want him back you will need to make a grand gesture to prove your love," Zevran said as he poured himself more wine. "It must be something he would _never_ expect."  
"And I suppose you have a suggestion," Dorian folded his arms. 

"I do," Miranda smiled. "Along with new Chantry being dedicated, Kirkwall's revitalization is being celebrated with a fair and a tournament. At the end of every event after the winners make a bow, the audience will be invited to _challenge_ any of them. 

"You mean to tell me this tournament is offering a competition for mages?"  
"I don't think its going to be like the tournaments here Dorian," Maevaris laughed.  
"Sure you can challenge him then but I think he would be more surprised if you challenged him after the rogue events," Zevran grinned. 

"You have to be joking," Dorian raised a brow. "I am a fucking mage! I do _not_ wave shiny pieces of metal."  
"If thats the way you feel," Zevran looked away. 

"Fasta vass! I will do it," Dorian relented. " I'm going to have to hire instructors to teach me the basics and he better damn well give me a chance for what I am about to endure."  
"We'll teach you the basics," Miranda offered. "And you can stay at our estate."

"We've both trained with him too," Zevran got up. "We know his strengths and weaknesses."  
"Trust us," Miranda said reassuringly. 

"I need to ask," Dorian looked at them. "Why are you helping me?"  
"Its simple," Miranda smiled. "We believe in love."  
"And we believe in second chances," Zevran put his arm around Miranda. "Now if you will excuse us, we're going to to get some sleep."  
"We're sailing back with Mae so we will be able to do some training," Miranda said. "We'll talk to soon." 

"I'll be ready," Dorian promised. 

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I suppose I should get some sleep too. I will go back later an access the damage and give restitution the families. What are your going to do with Darius?"  
"I'm going to have a _nice_ chat with him," Maevaris smiled. "I'll let you know when I do so you can deal with him. Right now he's fine in the cell. He's under constant watch and wards are in place so he will be incapable of doing any magic." 

"Yes I most definitely _want_ to be there," Dorian agreed. "Thank you."  
"What's bothering you Dorian?" 

"Tonight when Kyle had me against the wall...I swear to the Maker...I felt _two_ arms. He wasn't wearing his prosthesis but I felt an arm and there was a moment I felt a hand touch my face."  
"Kyle mentioned getting some training done in Nevarra during his travels," Maevaris sank against the chair. 

"The Mortalitasi," Dorian realized. "The physical arm is gone but its part of his spirit. Magda said one of his arms was cold. He's using a prosthesis to channel spirit magic. "  
"Darius certainly suffered a lot of spirit damage," Maevaris chuckled. 

"There was something different about his eyes to," Dorian paced around. "I couldn't see them that well from the dark but what I clearly did see was that they were no longer green and he said the magic was gone. "  
"Kyle didn't mention anything about that. Varric mentioned he traveled to the Frostback Basin shortly after he ended things with you. You know you could ask him when you are Kirkwall. You must be behind in your correspondence because I _know_ Varric did send you an invitation.  
"Oh I intend to and there was a stack of letters on my desk but I expect they are on the floor now," Dorian sighed. "When I asked Kyle he told me he was no longer going to die he mentioned something about _old magic. It makes sense he would seek them out._." 

"How did you feel when he said that?"  
"I wanted to hug him and never let him go," Dorian admitted. 

"You might get the chance," Maevaris patted his arm.  
"And I might be wasting my time and end up making a complete ass of myself." 

"It won't be the first time," Maevaris teased.  
"Mae," Dorian looked at her pleadingly. 

"Im sorry. You know I cannot resist teasing you."  
"And I know I deserve it the majority of the time. Seeing him again just brought everything back. I spent all this time hoping to find someone like Kyle. I did try to recreate what I had with him with Rilienus. What was I thinking? There will _never_ be anyone like him. If this _grand gesture_ does not work, I just want closure... _real_ closure this time." 

"Dorian," Maevaris began. "You and I walk a different path. Yes Tevinter has made progress but we're forging a path for the future where people can be who they want and love who they want. I knew after Thorold there would never be anyone else for me. Sure I will have fun now and then but it will never be like what I had with Thorold. I _believe_ you still have a chance."  
"When Kyle was here did he ever talk about me?" Dorian looked at her hopefully. 

"He did talk about you," Maevaris nodded. "Its amazing how wine loosened his restraint. He told me that he was not surprised when hearing of your accomplishments and that he always believed in you. He said despite how things ended, he would never regret those years he had with you during the Inquisition and that he would not have been able accomplish half of what he did if you had not been there. He said knowing you made him a better man." 

"Kyle Jameson Trevelyan made me the better man." Dorian declared 

"You were **both** good for each other," Maevaris smiled. "Now go back upstairs and get some sleep. Zevran and Miranda are going to expect you to be prepared for training." 

"Thank you Mae," Dorian reached over and hugged her. "I don't know what I would do without you." 

"I know my sweet," Maevaris squeezed his hand as he got up from the chair and headed upstairs. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

" 


End file.
